


Concrete Jungle

by parallelanprincess



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Kokoro has a deep appreciation of the shopping experience.





	Concrete Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> this bitch better post this time i SWEAR TO GAWD
> 
> Anyway this came from me begging for prompts on the YanSim official Discord. My dream is to write a ficlet for every student because goddamn someone gotta make this character tags

Kokoro loved spending her weekends in Buruza Town’s shopping district. It was such an all consuming experience that it boarded on overwhelming. The sights of the latest fashions adorning the mannequins that stood at the windows of her favorite store, Kashibuchi & Kitagawa. The sounds of singing coming from Takamine Karaoke Club that stood on the corner. The smells of anpan and cornets from the Odayaka Bakery. It was all sweet bliss and she welcomed the sensory overload. No matter how many times she visited, Kokoro was always finding a new skirt to buy or a new store to shop at or a new boy to seduce. She felt like a seasoned explorer who was always searching for new, unchartered territory. This was her true home and she wondered why she ever left it.

“Oh my gawd, Kokoro. Are you going to stand there staring all day? You do this every time we come here. Honestly, next weekend you’re staying home,” Musume groaned.

“I’m just trying to take in the moment! It’s not my fault you have the attention span of a goldfish.Shopping is a religious experience. We owe it to the fashion gods to show proper reverence,” Kokoro said.

“I swear to god we can’t take you anywhere.”


End file.
